The Killer EAD
by IvyPetry
Summary: O que aconteceu com os pais de Roy? Como a morte deles estaria ligada a Riza? Dois militares saem em busca dessas respostas, porém algo os faz começarem a se entreolharem de uma forma diferente. E um crime mudaria suas vidas.
1. Prólogo

_**The Killer - E.A.D**_

Atenção: FMA não é de minha autoria

Casais: Roy/Riza e um pouco de Ed/Winry

Tema: Ispirado em um caso policial real, essa fic foi feita com intenção de "espandir" o caso e também porque sou apaixonada pelo casal Roy e Riza.

Sinopse: O que aconteceu com os pais de Roy? Como a morte deles estaria ligada a Riza? Dois militares saem em busca dessas respostas, porém algo os faz começarem a se entreolharem de uma forma diferente. E um crime mudaria suas vidas.

Prólogo

Mystery:

"Colonel, a man spent a few minutes here and only left this envelope to you."

Trust:

"Please, trusty me, give me one chance"

Leadership:

"I assume here, lieutenant..."

Love:

"Don't go, I love you"

Work of Team:

"Together, we win"

--

One Chance

One Love

One Life

--

One Way

--

Two deaths change a life do two people. When the others people need take a break in peace. "What does Riza and Roy?"

THE KILLER - E.A.D (EXPERIENCE OF ALMOST DEATH)


	2. Mystery

_**The Killer - E.A.D**_

Atenção: FMA não é de minha autoria

Casais: Roy/Riza e um pouco de Ed/Winry

Tema: Ispirado em um caso policial real, essa fic foi feita com intenção de "espandir" o caso e também porque sou apaixonada pelo casal Roy e Riza.

Sinopse: O que aconteceu com os pais de Roy? Como a morte deles estaria ligada a Riza? Dois militares saem em busca dessas respostas, porém algo os faz começarem a se entreolharem de uma forma diferente. E um crime mudaria suas vidas.

Capítulo 1 - Mistério

Em uma sala no quartel dos Alquimistas Federais, um jovem já estava irritado de tanto assinar papéis, quando sua antençção se virou para a porta, onde entrava sua subordinada com uma cara não muito agradável e um envelope preto em suas mãos. Chegou perto do coronel e com a voz mais compreensiva do mundo, disse:

- Coronel, um homem passou aqui a alguns minutos e apenas deixou este envelope para o senhor. Perguntei se queria subir mas parecia-me que ele estava com muita pressa - então estendeu a mão para entregar o misterioso envelope.

- O que é isso? - perguntou o Mustang. Parecia confunso diante dos fatos. Pegou o envelope e viu que não tinha remetente, e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando percebeu um pequeno simbolo no verso do envelope, que trouxe de volta suas antigas memórias antes da morte de seus pais.

Abriu o envelope e começou a lê-lo com muita ansiedade como se fosse um livro no qual o leitor deseja saber o mais rápido possível o final. Era uma carta escrita pelo filho de uma velha amiga de sua mãe, Joseph, mas nunca chegou a conhecê-lo, somente o reconheceu pelo brasão da família. Na carta, Joseph citava inúmenos desfalques da família Mustang. E comenta em detalhes o assassinato dos pais de Roy. E este ficava perplexo enquanto lia a carta. Porém um tercho lhe chamou atenção porque citava uma mulher que identificou como a mãe de Riza Hawkeye. Isso mesmo, "mas o que os Hawkeyes teriam a ver com o assassinato dos meus pais?" pensava ele.

- Coronel? O senhor está bem? - Riza começou a observá-lo com medo. Afinal, o que estava escrito de tão importante naquele bendito pedaço de papel??

Mas ela se impresionou ao ver que Roy começava a derramar algumas lágrimas, entaõ, como estavam sozinhos naquela sala, sem querer ser desrespeitosa, a tenende se ajoelha em frente ao seu superior, põe a mão em cima da dele e pergunta mais uma vez.

- Me responda, você está bem?

Mas ele não estava, na verdade a carta dizia que a mãe de Riza sabia a verdade. E o que pareceu ser um simples caso de assassinato por dinheiro, passou a ter uma visão de outro ângulo para Roy. Com certeza, sua subordinada deveria saber de algo.

- Tenente, me diga uma coisa - pediu enxugando as lágrimas com as costas de sua mão - como meus pais morreram?

- Mas que pergunta coronel! Eles não tinham sido mortos em um assalto? - perguntou a loira, confusa.

- Será mesmo tenente? - Roy agora estava começando a tirar a certeza de Riza.

- Como assim? - sem pensar, Riza arrancou a carta das mãos dele, mas ele a segurava firme. Então a carta rasgou e o pedaço que ela pegara dizia apenas: "A maldita Hawkeye sabe, você deve ir atrás dela. Ela tem as respostas!!"

- Coronel, mas, o que significa isso? - a jovem estava abismada, e Roy percebeu isso.

- Me desculpe, eu realmente não tenho noção do que isso significa. Anepans sei que uma mulher de nome desconhecido, mas com o sobrenome Hawkeye - ele tentava explicar sem ofendê-la - saberia o motivo real pelo qual meus pais foram mortos. - mas suas tentativas se tornaram falhas, e agora quem derramava lágrima era Riza. E as derramava como se fosse uma cachoeira.

- M-me des-desculpe c-coronel... Vou sair mais cedo! - e ela pôs as mãos no rosto e desesperada, sai correndo para sua casa, pois nem se lembrou de pegar as chaves do carro.

Mas o coronel se sentiu culpado pelo estado da amiga. Será que ela achava que ele desconfiava dela? Precisava ir atrás dela e explicar que a Hawkeye citada não era ela e sim a mãe dela. Mesmo assim Roy estava confuso e ainda não sabia o que a mãe dela tinha dela tinha a ver com a sua própria mãe. Não queria ver a tenente chorar, gostava tanto dela. Na verdade, a amava. Porém, ele via nessa situação um motivo para "consolar" a loira. Levantou-se, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu atrás de Riza."Riza... seu perfume era tão bom", "ah, fala sério Roy, desista, ela jamais irá ficar com você". Então parou o carro em prente a casa da jovem Hawkeye.

--

Oi gente, desculpe qualquer coisa, é a minha primeira fic, então por favor dêem um desconto, eu sei que não tá das melhores, mas será que ficou muito ruim??

Ah, estou prevendo talvez uns 10 capítulos mais o epílogo, acho que está bom não?

Obrigadinha por lerem, e por favor, mandem Review ok?

Suas opiniões são muito importantes para mim .


	3. Trust

_**The Killer - E.A.D**_

Atenção: FMA não é de minha autoria

Casais: Roy/Riza e um pouco de Ed/Winry

Tema: Ispirado em um caso policial real, essa fic foi feita com intenção de "espandir" o caso e também porque sou apaixonada pelo casal Roy e Riza.

Sinopse: O que aconteceu com os pais de Roy? Como a morte deles estaria ligada a Riza? Dois militares saem em busca dessas respostas, porém algo os faz começarem a se entreolharem de uma forma diferente. E um crime mudaria suas vidas.

Capítulo 2 - Trust

Riza já tinha se acalmado e estava sentada em seu sofá, com um copo d'água na mão, mas estava tão pensativa que não tinha bebido se quer um gole. Apenas quando o corol tocou a campainha, a loira se levantou. Estava com uma cara sonolenta como a de uma pessoa que precisava dormir mas não conseguia. "Maldito seja aquele Joseph, vai me colocar numa enrrascada só!". Então abriu a porta tentando parecer simpática. "Devem ser aqueles vendedores de novo, eu já disse que não vou comprar um gato!!"

Mas teve uma surpresa a abrir a porta.

- Riza...

- Coronel?O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? - ela disse como se já não soubesse a resposta. Mas não acreditava que estava vendoo lá, em pé, com uma cara de quem está carente, na sua porta chamando-a pelo nome.

- Riza, deixe-me explicar...

- Explicar o quê coronel? Ah, me desculpe por hoje, prometo que irei fazer hora extra para recompensá-lo. Agora, se o senhor não tem mais nada a dizer, pro favor vá embora, com todo o respeito coronel. - ela disse já fechando a porta, mas o Mustang empurrou a porta com uma das mãos e com a outra segurou o braço da tenente.

Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser ouvir o que seu chefe tinha a dizer, o convidou para entrar tentando parecer educada. Fechou a porta e acariciou Hayate pois este parecia bem bravo ao ver o coronel ali. Era como se tivesse ciúmes de sua dona.

- Sente-se por favor. Adoraria te oferecer algo mas as coisas da mudança ainda estão encaixotadas como o snehor pode ver.

E com toda a paciência do mundo, Roy tenta explicar a Riza sobre a mãe dela, sobre o que dizia a respeito dela na carta. Mas também queria saber a ligação que a mãe dela tinha com os pais dele e começou a lembrar de um detalhe importante. A tatuagem.

Flashback

- Então, é pra isso que o exército usa a alquimia? - Riza perguntou ajoelhada com o olhar focado no entardecer de Ishbal.

- Não era a intenção de ninguém matarmos uns aos outros, você, mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso.

- Coronel, posso confiar minhas costas ao senhor? - a sniper já não se importava mais com a promessa que havia feito ao pai. Queria mudar aquela realidade. E pensou que se seu amigo Roy aprendesse a Alquimia das Chamas, alguma coisa poderia mudar. Mas estava enganada...

Fim do flashback

- Riza, eu sei que pode ser uma pergunta sem sentido e repentina, mas, aquela tatuagem, quem a fez? - Roy olhou com frieza para a tenente, lembrando-se de que a prova já não estava mais lá porque ele mesmo a havia destruido.

- Eu não me lembro. Acho que foi a minha mãe, ela adorava pintar, usou uma tinta especial para aquela mensagem impregnar na minha pele.

- Sua mãe?

- Coronel... - ela começou a dizer mais foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

- Por favor Riza, não estamos no quarte general, me chame apenas de Roy, tudo bem?

- Co- quer dizer, Roy, eu preciso te falar algo - disse ela com um ar de medo, mas quase imperceptível.

- O quê? - o Mustang perguntou erguendo uma sombrancelha, deixando uma expressão de dúvida em sua face.

- Uma vez, meu pai chegou a comentar com a minha mãe que havia um casal que estava trabalhando em uma técnica para aprisionar as almas das pessoas em corpos que vocês chamam de homúnculos...

- O QUÊ?? Quem eram essas pessoas?

- Erm... Eram os seus pais.

- Hum... Eu nunca fiquei sabendo disseo, mas se essa informação for real, isso daria todo o sentido da carta que recebi.

Roy então conta sobre o que haviam escrito na carta em relação a mãe dela, se isso fosse verdade, alguém que era contra esse estudo da alquimia os matou. Mas quem poderia ter sido? Teria que voltar a sua cidade natal, e conversar com a amiga de sua mãe, Lucy.

- Riza, gostaria de ir comigo até a casa desse tal de Joseph para investigar o caso? - ele por fora parecia indiferente, mas por dentro estava louco para que a tenente aceitasse, assim, poderia tentar conquistá-la aos poucos para que ela entendesse que ele havia deixado a fase de mulherengo para trás.

- Claro... Vou limpar meu sobrenome - e falou dando um sorriso cativante que amoleceu o coronel que ficou observando seu sorriso como a coisa mais importnate do mundo.

Não perderam tempo, e naquele dia mesmo ajeitaram as coisas no quartel e pegaram o próximo trem para a cidade natal de Roy. Desceram na estação quase que sem noção do que estava a sua volta, pois dormiram o trajeto inteiro. Pediram um táxi, e Roy perguntou se o motorista conseguiria chegra até aquela casa, pois era bem complicado. Mas não houve problemas em relação a isso. Pegaram suas malas, Roy, pagou ao taxista e toucou a campainha da casa de Lucy.

--

Oi gente, mais um cap, e queria agradecer as criticas, vou explicar o motivo de tudo aqui.

Primeiro, fiz o prólogo em inglês porque maioria preferia, mas se houver problema no entendimento, posso traduzi-lo.

Segundo, não tinha deixado claro o conteúdo da carta para que desse sentido ao título do cap

Terceiro, sei que o 1º cap ficou pequeno, mas eu não sabia mais o que colocar

Quarto, não se perocupem com o romantismo, pois estou preparando um cap especialmente para os casais

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos... E até o próximo cap...


	4. Secret

_**The Killer - E.A.D**_

Atenção: FMA não é de minha autoria

Casais: Roy/Riza e um pouco de Ed/Winry

Tema: Ispirado em um caso policial real, essa fic foi feita com intenção de "espandir" o caso e também porque sou apaixonada pelo casal Roy e Riza.

Sinopse: O que aconteceu com os pais de Roy? Como a morte deles estaria ligada a Riza? Dois militares saem em busca dessas respostas, porém algo os faz começarem a se entreolharem de uma forma diferente. E um crime mudaria suas vidas.

Capítulo 3 - Segredo

Tocou a campainha da casa, mas ninguém respondeu. Tocou mais uma vez, mas ninguém respondeu, até que uma senhora abriu a porta e ao seu lado estava seu filho, Joseph, olhando para baixo pois havia acabado de levar uma bronca da mãe por fazer tal burrice de trazer aquele maldito até sua casa.

- Roy? Nossa, como você cresceu. Fico tão impressionada...

- Por favor senhora Lucy, podemos conversar? - ele e a tenente mostraram-na os relógios de prata e Joseph reconheceu a loira como a mulher que recebeu o envelope.

- Creio que este não seja o melhor momento... - Joseph disse já fechando a porta quando sentiu sua mãe tentar abri-la de novo.

- Não Joseph, o que você fez não tem concerto, não pode simplismente fugir da verdade e escondê-la dele. Entrem queridos, por favor. Posso lhes oferecer algo? Um copo d'água, um café, ou talvez um chá? - fez um gesto com as mãos indicando um sinal para que entrassem. E entraram.

- Sentem-se.

- Obrigada - Riza agradeceu sorridente enquanto Joseph olhava para ela coom desejo. Mas Roy apenas se sentou, e sem fazer cerimônia perguntou:

- Senhora Lucy, o que sabe a respeito da pesquisa dos meus pais?

- Ah, meu filho, há muita coisa nesse mundo que ainda há de ser descoberta, sua querida mãe, Suzan, não queria esperam. Eles tentaram desafiar o mundo, e o mundo virou as costas para eles.

- Como assim? - agora quem não entendia nada era a pobre tenente que se sentia um peixe fora d'água.

- Eles quebraram o tabu, e arrancaram do descanso eterno várias almas de inocentes. Por isso foram castigados por Deus. Sinto pena da minha amiga. Seu pai também não devia seguir tudo o que ela o propusera.

- Então... - Roy, indignado começara a falar mas... foi cortado (¬¬ tenho que parar de fazer isso) por Joseph.

- Isso mesmo, a bastarda da sua mãe fez o favor de mandar meu pai para o inferno!

- Joseph, cale a boca! Não se sinta mal Roy, sua mãe só quis me ajudar. Meu marido morreu quando Joseph era muito pequeno, você também não deve se lembrar, ela só queria me ajudar.

- Mentira!

- Já mandei se calar! Quando seus pais morreram, você lembra de terem enterrado os corpos deles?

- Não, os corpos desapareceram.

- Exatamente, foi por isso que Jeanne entrou nessa história. Ela também era uma grande amiga nossa. O resto da resposta está com ela.

Ao dizer isso, Lucy percebeu que todos estavam normais na sala, a não ser Riza. Então notou os olhos da garota. Eram iguais aos de Jeanne. Era Elizabeth. Afinal era a única pessoa que parecia perplexa naquele velho local.

- Quem é Jeanne? - perguntou Roy, mas lá no fundo sabia que era a Hawkeye.

- É-é a a mi-minha mãe. - Riza mal podia se conter, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? O que sua mãe fizera de errado?

- Então você é realmente a Elizabeth? Não tenho dúvidas, você cresceu absurdamente - dizia Joseph, ainda a almejando.

- Desculpem pela carta - tentava dizer Lucy, explicando o real motivo de Joseph ter enviado o envelope - Joseph a mandou porque soube que trabalhavam juntos, e com inveja mandou-a para que você, Roy, desconfiasse dela e se separassem, me desculpem pela inconveniência.

- Tudo bem. Mas fique sabendo Joe, que jamais desconfiaria de Riza.

Aquela atitude de Roy deixou-a vermelha. Ele estava dizendo que não importa o que fosse não duvidaria de sua palavra? Não acreditava naquela frase.

- Senhora Lucy...

- Sim Elizabeth? Quer saber como descobrir o que sua mãe fez? Nem eu sei direito, só sei que ela gravou um segredo em uma pedra, atrás da casa dos Mustang, fica logo ali do lado. Nunca tive coragem de olhar, quando se chega perto, dizem que dá para ouvir as vozes das almas de todas as pessoas que foram mandadas ao inferno por causa daqueles benditos estudos...

Mas eles ouviram? Não. Correram para a casa dos Mustang, e para a surpresa dos mesmos, dava realmente para ouvir as vozes gritando de desespero. Demorou um pouco para acharem o túmulo. Estava em nome de todas as pessoas que foram as "cobaias".

- Olhe isso coronel - Riza apontava para uma frase na pedra.

- Já disse para não me chamar de coronel. Que interessante. O que significa "E.Q.M"?

- Sigifica Experiência de Quase Morte. Isso significa que...

- Que essas pessoas estão vivas. Mas como?

- Acho que não são elas que estão vivas Roy.

- Como assim?

- Sabe, ouça direito os gritos das almas.

- O que tem?

- Quer dizer que talvez essas pessoas não sejam essas pessoas.

- Como assim?

- Conheço minha mãe, e sei o que ela pôs nessa pedra. Essas almas não são dessas pessoas, pelo que eu entendi, essas almas são dos seus pais.

De repende ouviram um tiro vindo da casa de Lucy e correram para ver o que era, Riza já havia sacado sua arma enquanto pensava no que sua mãe queria dizer, quando viram o corpo de Lucy no chão e Joseph apontando a arma para eles.

- Já deixei vocês saberem demais. Não se preocupe Royzinho, não vou tirar sua namorada de você, não sou canalha. Mas vocês dois vão namorar no inferno! A coitada da minha mãe tentou me impedir, mas eu não pude evitar, matei ela. Vocês todos ficarão juntinhos, Lucy, a certinha, Jeanne, a psicótica e Suzan, a bastarda. Farão companhia à elas.

Mas eles não deixaram aquele comentário ali mesmo, Riza atirou em Joseph, e Roy queimou a casa. Então viram uma luz enquanto viam a casa desmoronar nas chamas. Era a alma de Lucy agradecendo. Estavam perto da resposta.

- Eu assumo daqui, tenente - Roy deu aquele lindo sorriso que faz qualquer mulher derreter.

Voltaram á pedra, assim Riza pôde explicar o que estava descobrindo.

- Como eu ia dizendo Roy... Parece que as almas dessas pessoas queriam se vigar dos seus pais. Por isso estão sofrendo tanto. Precisamos fazê-los descansarem. A pergunta é... Como?

E ele que parecia frio até agora, começou a derramar tantas lágrimas quanto a chuva derrama gotas, e se ajoelhou no chão. Não podia nem pensar naquilo. Seus pais? Enviados ao inferno? Por quê?

- R-riza... Por quê?

- Tudo bem Roy, vai ficar tudo bem - disse ela passando a mão em seus cabelos negros.

--

Oi gente, mais um cap...

Eu to achando que estou postando mt rápido então o´próximo cap q seria dedicado aos casais eu apenas vou postar sexta feira...

Sinto muito, mas poxa, se não perde a graça, mas... se mt gente for contra eu n tere opção se não postar

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos e até o próximo cap...


	5. Love

_**The Killer - E.A.D**_

Atenção: FMA não é de minha autoria

Casais: Roy/Riza e um pouco de Ed/Winry

Tema: Ispirado em um caso policial real, essa fic foi feita com intenção de "espandir" o caso e também porque sou apaixonada pelo casal Roy e Riza.

Sinopse: O que aconteceu com os pais de Roy? Como a morte deles estaria ligada a Riza? Dois militares saem em busca dessas respostas, porém algo os faz começarem a se entreolharem de uma forma diferente. E um crime mudaria suas vidas.

Capítulo 4 - Amor

Roy já não aguentava aquela tortura, levantou-se e abraçou-a. Mas tinha vontade de beijar seus lábios, tê-la para sempre ao seu ládo para conseolá-lo. Sentiu-a limpar suas lágrimas com um lenço e fazendo um apelo para que parasse de chorar pois já estava tudo bem. Aí, lembrou-se que já estava escuro, ainda ouvi-se os berros de dor e desespero e não tinham onde dormir. Não iria ficar naquela casa nem morto.

- Já está tarde Roy, vamos à cidade atrás de um hotel - Roy abraçou-a novamente e ela o retribuiu.

- Riza, promente que nunca vai me abandonar? "Não vá, eu te amo" - ela disse sabendo que nas atuais circunstâncias, ela não poderia negar um pedido seu. E estava certo.

- É, eu... - já ia explicá-lo que só estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse, mas quando olhou aqueles olhinhos implorando um pouquinho de carinho e atenção... Era a mesma técnica que Blackk Hayate usava para pedir isso... E também um pouco de comida. - estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Então chamaram outro táxi e Roy de despediu dos seus pais e prometru descobrir o assassino que os havia matado e trancado laquele lugar horrível, suas pobres almas. Neste momento, as vozes se calaram, e tudo que se ouvia era a voz da chuva, anunciando sua chegada. O táxi chegou e os dois apenas olharam uma para o outro em um silêncio momentâneo durante o trajeto. Só pararam quando o carro o fez. Desceram do carro e pararam no único hotel que havia sido construído próximo de sua antiga casa.

- Com licença senhor, será que ainda tem um quarto vago? - disse a tenente mais uma vez com seu belo sorriso.

- Hum... Não, eu lamento mocinha, mas seu sorriso me convenceu a dar-lhe a suíte nupcial, que é a única vaga. Me parece que são militares não? Darei meu quarto especial à vocês.

- Obrigado. Quando seria 3 noites de estada? - perguntou Roy sabendo que ainda tinha muito para descobrir, não podia simplismente deixar aquele local e voltar para a Central amanhã.

- Uns 300, mas vocês são um belo casal sabiam? Tão lindo e romantico. Faço por 260. O que acham?

- Execelente. - disse isso pagando e já indo embora, virou-se e disse - ainda não somos um casal... Ainda...

- Esses jovens de hoje em dia. Vai enterder. Franco, leve-os para o 505.

Os dois coraram um pouco, pegaram a chave e o Mustang pagou os três dias adiantado. Um carregador, Franco, pegou as malas e os mostrou o quarto. E este tinha apenas uma cama.

- Olha, nós temos um problema... - mas quando virou-se ela percebeu que o carregador já não estava mais lá.

- Nem pegou gorjeta, esse tava mesmo com pressa ¬¬. - uma voz conhecida vinha de trás da porta.

- Edward Elric? O que os irmão Elric estão fazendo aqui tenente?

- Ai, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Na verdade coronel, o irmão mais novo, Alphonse, não está aqui. Apenas Edward e a Winry Rockbell. Estão em lua-de-mel.

- É, e o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Ah, deixe eu adivinhar. Casaram-se também. Poxa tenente, achei que não fosse tão burra para cair na laia desse galinha.

- Olha quem fala seu micróbio mal-educado. - Roy disse esnobando o tamanho do alquimista.

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO DÁ PRA VER!! E que história é essa de que sou mal-educado? Fique o senhor sabendo que fui muito bem educado ouviu?

- COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ SE CASOU E NEM ME CONVIDOU SEU NANICO!! - o Mustang já estava ficando impaciente quando apareceu a Winry.

- Vocês são malucos - e puxou a orelha de Ed - idiota, se o Zack acordar, vai ninar ele até dormir.

- Ah, desculpe coronel, por omitir esses detalhes, mas é que eu não queria que soubesse o motivo pelo qual eles se casaram. Eles têm um bebê.

- O QUÊ?? POR QUE NINGUÉM NUNCA ME DIZ NADA?

- Coronel Mustang, por favor fale baixo, vou explicar a situação. Desculpe-me, mas eu ia convidá-lo. É que o Ed pegou seu convite pisou e queimou n n'

- Tenente... - já tinha perdido a cabeça - você sabia disso?

- Bem, sim, mas não lhe disse nada para não ficar ofendido, por que eu fui convidada e nem apareci sabia? "Idiota"

- Bom, pulemos os detalhes, o que estão fazendo aqui - ai ouve-se um choro bem baixinho - Humpt... Winry...

- Já vô seu chato - e sai pela porta correndo para amparar seu bebezinho.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui não é da sua conta seu unicelular.

- Ora tenente, que decepç- nem terminou a frase e Roy bateu a porta na sua cara.

Já estava tudo mais calmo e Roy estressado joga a mala no chão, parecia ter esquecido tudo que acontecera porque vira-se para a tenente e pergunta:

- Riza, você me ama?

- Como? - só msentiu os lábios do Mustang junto aos seus, e o que era um simples beijo, se transformou em uma fonte inesgotável de prazer. Ambos haviam esquecido as almas, o assassinato, o casamento. Tudo que fizeram foi passarem juntos a melhor noite de suas vidas. Os dois não tinham noção de tempo nem espaço, e finalmente pareciam felizes. Os gemidos eram tão altos, quer dizer não muito, mas o quarto do Ed era do lado do dels então eles puderam ouvir.

- Você acredita nisso Winry? Sinto pena da Primeira Tenente. - fez uma cara de desgosto por causa do caso, ou talvez porque seu filho estava babando nele.

- Ah, deixe-os Ed, acho que eles formam um belo casal.

- Pois eu acho que ela é apenas mais uma vítima daquele anormal.

Será? A noite já havia acabado e os raios de sol prevaleciam sobre o lindo céu azul, mas não podiam contemplar aquela beleza, tinha muita coisa para fazer, então assim que puderam voltaram para a pedra. Riza observava atentamente as incrições e comentava anotações enquando Roy as escrevia em um caderno.

- Então... minha mãe encontrou os corpos de seus pais e ouvia suas almas implorando por liberdade. Sem saber o que fazer, achou que o certo seria incinerar os corpos.

- Mas então, ela não conseguiu libertá-los e agora não temos nem os corpos para tentar descobrir o assassino.

- Não Roy, acho que já descobrimos.

--

Oi, mais um cap XD

Mt obrigada por estarei lendo e por favor, quero saber o q estão achando, cd as críticas gente??

Bjs


End file.
